Vows of Betrayal
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [Oneshot] Even if it had been an act, even if he was controlled, the feelings he created within Cain were real enough to bring the Earl to his knees. [A tragic end to the tragic life of Earl Cain Hargreaves]


Back by popular demand: Me! Alright, not really, but I got quite a few reviews on my last piece in this lovely little fandom and many of you said that you wanted to see something else. So, I decided to give you a little taste of my angst writing. I know, for my regular readers, I do enough of it, but I have to share it to all the fandoms, I can't play favorites! For those of you unfamiliar with me or my angst writing... you're in for a treat XD. Enjoy!

A/N: I know it's completely unrelated, but thank you sosososososososo much to everyone who reviewed my other Godchild fic, I Am Yours As You Are Mine. I can't believe how insanely popular that got for a oneshot. I really doubt I'd have written this if you all hadn't shown that oneshot so much love. If you'd like to and haven't, please check it out, I promise you probably won't be completely disappointed! XD. In my opinion, it's a bit better than this one, so if that says anything...that's all!

* * *

"Can you do this for me, Riff?" Cain wondered, gazing into clear eyes that reflected his own inner turmoil and guilt. "Can you carry this order out?"

Only silence met the question and Cain frowned slightly. His golden-green eyes scanned the man's face and body, but nothing seemed willing to comply with his wishes. "Will you do it?" the question came again, "Tell me now, that's an order."

Still, nothing answered the Earl but dead silence and a familiar scent. Not that of any poison, but one that laced coffins and seeped into the deepest grounds of graveyards. The Earl reeked of death and his shaking hands were clutched to the bloodstained clothes that emitted the smell. Riff's lifeless eyes stared blankly back at the tear-brimmed ones of his master.

Why Cain was asking a single thing of Riff was beyond the own boy's comprehension, but he demanded that no one but Riff do it and that it must be done. "I won't, I _can't_, go on like this. Not now, not after you..." Riff hadn't betrayed him, he knew, but he still felt lost and alone. The one person closest and dearest to him had turned his back as coldly as a hazy March day and denounced their relationship. Cain had been blindsided, but now he was only suffering.

"You said you would follow me anywhere and do anything for me. You promised you would always protect me, but where are you now? How can you protect me when you're in this state?" The childish rantings of a boy that never really grew up, but words still heartbroken and shaky. He wouldn't say 'I don't want to', but he would certainly submit to 'I can't'.

"Did you really think... you would receive a happy ending?" The words resonated in Cain's ears like a knife in the back. "Will you cry, Lord Cain?"

"Cry?" the Earl choked out, nearly doing so as they spoke, "I wouldn't grant you the pleasure."

Riff's empty smile shown up at Cain like a new moon, dark and hidden by secrets in his glazed eyes, "Now what pleasure would I get from seeing the one I love in so much pain?"

"Just die already," Cain hissed through clenched teeth, "Haven't you done enough damage? Why won't you just go?"

Riff chuckled a bit dryly, "I'm the one near death, why don't you leave this place?" His attention was cast to the side, "I don't want you here anymore. I don't want _you _to be the last thing I see before I die."

Cain felt a twist in his stomach and he was tempted to both finish Riff off at that moment and pull him close and refuse to let his cold body go. A war was raging inside his head and he had no idea which side to take: Riff was still saying such heartless things, but it was still_Riff_. Even if it had been an act, even if he was controlled, the feelings he created within Cain were real enough to bring the Earl to his knees.

"So?" Riff wondered, still studying anything but Cain's strained face, "Why won't you just leave?"

"You are still mine," he stated simply, "I will not release you from your duties that easily."

A hint of a smirk slipped over Riff's mouth, "Yours? I was never yours, but it's...cute that you got so attached."

A gloved fist balled up and Cain had to restrain himself from striking the dying man. He wanted so badly to take out his frustrations on his (ex)servant, but knew if he did, that would be the end of it.

"Even if you weren't mine...I was still-- I _am _still yours."

Something in his tone (or maybe it really was his words) drew Riff's attention back to his pretend master. "Do you remember... what you told me?"

"I've told you many things," Cain reminded him quietly.

"Something about what you would do, should I ever betray you, I believe."

A frown tugged again at Cain's lips as his memories raced back over all the sweet nothings he and his servant had exchanged: Dedicated words of loyalty and pledges of body and heart. Through everything, Cain was almost sure he had found the one string of fateful words he had spoken to his servant. Of course, back then he had never really expected such a thing to happen.

"So, what will it be, Lord Cain?" Riff asked, a wry smile on his pale lips, "Will you keep your word?"

As if he had planned it (and just maybe he had) Cain let out a soft grunt and he hunched forward over Riff's body. He pressed his lips lightly to the colder ones and murmured, "I love you so much I could kill you."

The last sight Riff saw was that of his master's body slumped against his, their breathing as shallow as the others and their lives just as broken as their hearts.

_If you ever betray me, I'll kill myself._

* * *

That's a line from the manga, though damned if I know which one. I've decided since I don't want to ruin these characters (anymore than I have), I'm only going to do one oneshot per genre. The first one was definitely of the smut kind, and this one will be angst/tragedy. So, there's still quite a few more to go, but they won't be mass produced like all the other crap I write. Only when I'm really feeling in the mood to write it and have an idea that I myself think is decent and will work for a oneshot. I'm not completely happy with this ending, but I think the rest of it is acceptable, as I hope you all do. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
